Gewissensbisse
by Stoffpferd
Summary: [Shortstory]Eine kleine Episode zwischen "Die Gefährten" und "Die zwei Türme" zwischen Legolas und Aragorn (kein Slash)


****

A/N: Nur eine weitere kleine Kurzgeschichte meinerseits, nichts Besonderes, aber vielleicht gefällt es euch trotzdem?!

****

Disclaimer: Alles Tolkien, nix meins.

****

xxx

Gewissensbisse

Der Wind sang ein Lied vom nahenden Winter. Von der klirrenden Kälte, die er mit sich bringen würde, von Tod und Verderben, dem jede schwache Kreatur unterliegen musste.

Rohans Ebenen waren von tristem Grau erfüllt, als die Morgendämmerung noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, den züngelnden Feuerball der Sonne auferstehen zu lassen. Die Gräser tanzten verspielt im nimmer schwächer werdenden Luftzug, längst waren sie verblüht und erstrahlten nur noch in blassem Grün, das der Herbst ihnen gelassen hatte.

Legolas war voller Ungeduld und Tatendrang. Die Uruks marschierten weiter, Meilen legten sie an Vorsprung zurück, während die drei Gefährten dazu gezwungen waren, eine Rast zu halten. Er konnte sie immer schwächer in der Ferne ausmachen, obschon sein scharfes Elbenauge jegliche Regung auf jede noch so weite Distanz wahrzunehmen vermochte. Und auch das dumpfe Stampfen ihrer plumpen Füße, die alles zermalmten, was nicht rechtzeitig vor ihnen flüchten konnte, verhallte nach und nach wie ein Flüstern in der Finsternis. Rohan war ein raues Land, und noch rauer, so hatte der Elb gehört, waren die Menschen, die dieses Fleckchen Erde bewohnten.

Legolas' Blick ruhte abwechselnd auf Gimli und Aragorn, die beide der Schwäche ihrer Körper nachgeben und schlafen mussten, wobei er, der unerschütterliche Elb, Wache hielt und der wachsenden Hilflosigkeit ausgesetzt war, die diese Verzögerung herbeiführte. Merry und Pippin befanden sich in den Fängen der Uruk-Hai, die immer weiter aus der Reichweite des Elben entschwanden. Leise seufzend ließ sich Legolas nieder, die Sehne seines Bogens widerstand dem Zerren und Drängen der kräftigen Böen, die der Wind unerbittlich über das Land jagte, einzig das seidig blonde Haar des Elben beugte sich dem ihm auferlegten Joch und wehte ungestüm im Wind. Ungestüm. Ja. Ungestüm, wie er es selbst war. Immerzu drängte er sich zur Ruhe, doch vergingen keine Minuten, ohne dass er sich selbst dabei ertappte, wie er einen abschätzenden Blick auf den vor ihnen liegenden Weg warf.

Aragorn drehte sich leicht im Schlaf, der graugrüne Elbenmantel, den Frau Galadriel einem jeden der Gefährten überreicht hatte, ruhte auf seinen breiten Schultern. Nie hatte Legolas einen Menschen erblickt, dessen Edelmut und Tapferkeit so groß war wie die Aragorns. Ein Sterblicher, dazu verurteilt, in den Grenzen seines Daseins zu wandeln, bis Alter und Krankheit demselbigen ein Ende setzten. Aragorn trug so viel von einem Elben in sich, sodass er sich den Respekt so vieler hoher Elbenfürsten erworben hatte, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie er dies zustande gebracht hatte.

Matt und glanzlos fielen ihm einige Strähnen des dunkelbraunen Haares in die Stirn, die geschlossenen Lider bargen ein helles Grau, das Weisheit und Ruhe ausstrahlte. Nie hatte Legolas einen Menschen so sehr geschätzt wie ihn. Und, so weit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er noch nie eine so enge Freundschaft zu einem Menschen aufgebaut wie zu Aragorn. Umso mehr bekümmerte es den Elben zu sehen, wie sehr Aragorn mit sich im Stillen haderte.

Rohans flammender Wind fegte mit ungekannter Intensität über die Ebene, verkörperte die Freiheit und Unzähmbarkeit, die dem Volk der Pferdeherren von Tag zu Tag mehr abhanden zu kommen schien. Nicht mehr lang und die Sonne würde aufgehen und es würde für die Gefährten an der Zeit sein, die Hetzjagd nach den Uruks von Neuem zu bestreiten. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung sprang Legolas auf einen der nackten Felsen, die wie Zähne eines riesigen Ungeheuers spitz und scharfkantig aus der dunklen Muttererde emporragten. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr, wenn sie die Hobbits aus den Fängen von Sarumans herangezüchteten Orks befreien wollten.

Wieder ruhte Legolas' Blick auf Aragorn, dessen Mund halb geöffnet war und dessen lebensnotwendiger Odem in friedlichen Abständen über seine blassen Lippen strich. „Legolas...du kannst mich auch wachrütteln und musst mich nicht anstarren, bis ich von selbst meine Augen öffne"

Der Elb blinzelte verdutzt. Hatten Aragorns Lippen soeben wahrlich ebenjene Worte geformt oder spielte ihm seine Wahrnehmung garstige Streiche? Als sich Aragorn jedoch aufrichtete und die Lider öffnete, wusste Legolas, dass er nicht geirrt hatte. Niemals hatte es ein Mensch vermocht, sich schlafend zu stellen, ohne dass es ein Elb bemerkt hätte. Aragorn warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf den schneegrauen Horizont, dann schweiften seine grauen Augen zu Gimli, der halblaut schnarchend auf dem Rücken neben ihm lag, beide Arme um seine Axt klammernd. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über die ebenmäßigen Züge des Waldläufers, doch war er überrascht, als er Legolas' ernstem, ja beinahe besorgtem Blick begegnete. „Was hast du, Freund?", murmelte Aragorn verwundert und nun ersetzte Sorge den heiteren Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Du trägst keine Schuld, Aragorn", kam es leise vom Elben, in so ruhigem und besonnenen Ton, dass für einen widrigen Moment der Wind seine eilige Hatz zu verlangsamen schien, um den milden Klang von Legolas' Stimme weit über das Land zu tragen und alles Lebendige mit dem süßen Wohlklang zu erfüllen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Aragorn, sichtlich irritiert von Legolas' unerwarteten Worten. Der Elb schaute zu Gimli herüber, als prüfte er, ob der Zwerg noch selig schlief, erst dann rang er sich eine Antwort ab.

„Ich beobachte schon seit den Geschehnissen in Moria, wie verschlossen und in dich gekehrt du bist", Legolas pausierte in seiner Rede, als erwartete er, dass dies Aragorn schon als Antwort genügte. „Du magst deine Gedanken gut vor den anderen versteckt halten, Aragorn...aber mich kannst du nicht täuschen, nicht dieses Mal", fuhr Legolas sanft fort, „Ich weiß, dass du dir die Schuld gibst...für alles...für Gandalfs Sturz, Boromirs Tod und nicht zuletzt für die Entführung der Hobbits...", Aragorn senkte das Haupt, was Legolas in seiner bisher unausgesprochenen Vermutung bestätigte. „Ich hatte Verantwortung für sie alle zu tragen, Legolas...", sprach der Waldläufer, mit den schmutzbesudelten Händen über den weichen Stoff seines Mantels streichend. „Und du hast sie erfüllt, so gut es dir möglich war", warf Legolas rasch ein, um es gar nicht erst zuzulassen, dass Aragorn wieder mit seinen Dämonen, den Selbstzweifeln, zu kämpfen hatte.

„Wäre dann alles so gekommen, wie es nun gekommen ist, wenn ich meine Pflicht getan hätte?", fast kam es dem Elben so vor, als bargen die Augen Aragorns leise Tränen, als er dies aussprach. Legolas kniete neben ihm nieder, sah ihn fest an. „Du hättest niemanden von ihnen retten können", wehrte Legolas entschlossen ab, das Grau des Himmels schien sich in der Iris seiner blauen Augen widerzuspiegeln. „Vielleicht doch...", widersprach der Mensch, Verbitterung ließ seine Lippen beben, Schuldgefühle, die er so lange und erfolgreich zu verbergen versucht hatte, brachen nun aus ihm hervor. Legolas hatte nicht beabsichtigt, den Waldläufer bloßzustellen oder ihm gar wehzutun. Er wollte lediglich, dass Aragorn nicht zusätzlich die Bürde der unbegründeten Schuld auf seinen Schultern tragen musste, wo es in dieser schwierigen Zeit so viel mehr gab, worum er sich sorgen musste.

„Und wie? Wie hättest du sie retten können?", Legolas' Ton nahm eine ungewollte Schärfe an, welche, so hoffte der Elb, Aragorn nicht fehlinterpretierte. „Ich weiß es nicht!", stieß er laut aus und erhob sich mit einem Male, sodass Gimli unruhig grunzte, sich dann aber leise murrend auf die Seite rollte, um seinem nötigen Schlaf nachzugehen. „Ich weiß es nicht...", wiederholte Aragorn leise, verzweifelter.

Langsam krochen die ersten Strahlen der Sonne in sanften Wogen über den fernen Rand des Horizonts im Osten, schenkten dem Farblosen Farbe und dem Schattigen Licht. Behutsam trat der Sohn Thranduils an die Seite seines Freundes, legte eine sanfte, feingliedrige Hand auf die Schulter des Menschen und lächelte traurig. „Du willst dir die Schuld geben, damit du einen Grund für ihr Dahinscheiden findest, habe ich Recht?", das lähmend kühle Grau wich aus Legolas' Augen, das unendliche Blau schien alles Licht in sich aufzufangen und in strahlendem Schimmer zu reflektieren, so auch das ganz junge Farbenspiel des neugeborenen Tages. „Ich...", Aragorn fand keine Worte. Es war so erschreckend direkt und aufrichtig, wie Legolas ihm begegnete, ihn mit seinen zermarternden Schuldgefühlen konfrontierte.

„Es ist schrecklich, was so vielen unserer Gefährten zugestoßen ist, Aragorn. Aber kein Mitglied der Gemeinschaft, am allerwenigsten du, trägt Schuld. Versteh doch, mellon nîn...du hattest keinen Einfluss auf das, was geschah, so sehr du es dir auch einzureden versuchst...", der Elb musterte Aragorn genau, versuchte die Gemütsregungen nachzuvollziehen, die in dem Menschen vorgehen mussten. „Ich habe geahnt, dass Boromir den Rufen des Einen Rings erliegen wird...und ich habe nichts getan...gar nichts"

„Was hättest du tun wollen? Ihn in seine Heimat zurückschicken? Du weißt genau, dass er das niemals mit sich hätte machen lassen"

„Legolas, du verstehst das nicht...", wollte Aragorn missmutig abwehren, doch der Elb wäre kein Elb gewesen, ließe er sich so leicht abschütteln. „Ich sehe mit an, wie du dich Tag um Tag mehr quälst und glaub mir, es ist kein schöner Anblick. Gandalf wollte, dass du die Gemeinschaft weiterführst und er wäre stolz auf dich, wenn er gesehen hätte, wie tapfer du die Uruks bekämpft hast. Verzage nicht, Aragorn. Es gibt keinen Grund, an dir zu zweifeln und am wenigsten solltest du selbst es tun"

Der Mensch aus dem Norden stand still für einige bedeutungsschwere Sekunden, atmete tief ein und aus. „Du hast alles in deiner Macht stehende getan, um die Gemeinschaft zu retten. Verurteile dich nicht selbst für Fehler, die du noch nicht einmal begangen hast"

„Warum sagst du mir das alles?", fragte Aragorn heiser. „Weil wir nicht zurückschauen dürfen, sondern das im Auge behalten sollten, was wir noch zu ändern vermögen. Du selbst sagtest, wir würden die Hobbits nicht im Stich lassen, solange es noch Hoffnung gäbe. Ersticke die Hoffnung nicht mit deinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen. Wir können sie retten! Wir können unsere Freunde beschützen! Und du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass wir der finsteren Macht Mordors gegenüberstehen werden, um für unsere Freunde zu kämpfen. Lass das alles nicht versiegen, indem du nicht du selbst bist, Aragorn. Ohne dich schaffen wir es nicht."

Isildurs Erbe schluckte schwer. So überraschend, wie ihn Legolas' Worte getroffen hatten, so plötzlich verstand er auch, was der Elb meinte.

Ein leises Murren durchbrach die kurzzeitige Stille zwischen den Freunden. „Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt, hm? Wolltet mich wohl hier liegen und verkümmern lassen, was?", hörten sie Gimlis nicht sonderlich muntere, aber dennoch zu vollem Groll angeschwollene Stimme. Der Zwerg hatte die beiden Gefährten gesehen, wie sie ein Stück weit weg von ihm standen und, so wie es schien, aufbruchbereit waren. „Auch dir einen guten Morgen, Gimli", lächelte Legolas höflich, doch erhielt er nur eine ruppig genuschelte Antwort, was Elb und Mensch zum Lachen brachte. „Da denkt man sich nichts und legt sich schlafen und schon wird man von seinen Gefährten im Stich gelassen...es ist doch nicht zu fassen", brummte und grummelte er in seinen rotbraunen Bart, wobei die langen geflochtenen Zöpfe wild durch die Luft flogen, als er entrüstet den Kopf schüttelte. „Und nun steht ihr tatenlos in der Gegend herum...lasst uns lieber aufbrechen, die Sonne steht schon viel zu hoch...viel zu hoch steht sie"

Zu neuem Tatendrang erwacht, stapfte Gimli zu seiner Axt, hob sie hoch, sodass ihre Schneide das makellose Sonnenlicht reflektierte und kleine glimmende Blitze in den jungen Morgen hinaussendete. „Na los...was zögert ihr? Wir haben schon genügend Zeit vertrödelt" Aragorn und Legolas tauschten einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick, bevor sie sich daran machten, die Ausrüstung zusammenzusuchen und die Verfolgung von Neuem aufzunehmen.

Gimli wackelte mit seinen kurzen Beinen voran, kostete den jähen und kurzen Moment in vollen Zügen aus, den er damit zubrachte, vor den beiden schnelleren Läufern in Führung zu gehen, als handelte es sich um nichts anderes als einen Wettlauf unter Freunden. Legolas sah Aragorn eindringlich an, sagte aber lange Zeit nichts.

„Was ist? Gibt es noch etwas, das du mir sagen willst?", fragte der Waldläufer leise und Legolas lächelte, ehe er antwortete: „Wenn du wieder einmal an dir selbst zweifelst, mellon nîn, werde ich meinen Appell fortsetzen. Also sei gewarnt." Dann, eiligen Schrittes, folgte der Elb dem Zwerg, wurde aber noch auf halbem Wege von Aragorns Rufen aufgehalten. „Legolas?", sagte er und Thranduils Sohn wand sich fragenden Blickes um. „Danke...", fügte Aragorn etwas leiser hinzu. Der Erbe Isildurs wusste, dass Legolas Recht hatte, dass es niemandem zum Nutzen gereicht war, wenn er im Zuge seiner Selbstzweifel jegliche Konzentration fahren ließ. Seine Freunde brauchten ihn. Jene, die lebten, als auch die, welche ihr Leben zur Erfüllung dieser bedeutsamen Mission gelassen hatten.

Und er würde keinen von ihnen enttäuschen.


End file.
